


Sick Day

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Georgie and his two dads. [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mama Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Georgie is sick and Stan takes care of him.





	Sick Day

Georgie coughed harshly and groaned. Everything hurt, his body was drenched in sweat but he was freezing. He shifted ontop of Stan's chest. "Papa.." he whined clutching at Stan's sweater.

"Yes baby?" Stan covered Georgie with the blanket again. 

"Everything hurts." Georgie groaned softly. 

Stan rubbed his hand up and down Georgie's back. "I know it does baby. Do you want more medicine?"

Georgie wrinkled his nose up and shook his head. "No, its icky."

Stan chuckled. "Yeah, artificial cherry is gross. I'll make sure Daddy gets grape next time."

"Why am I so cold?" Georgie mumbled into Stan's chest.

"You feel cold because you are sweating out a nasty fever baby bird." Stan explained gently before resuming rocking the rocking chair he was sitting in. Georgie groaned into Stan's chest again.

"My arm hurts." Georgie complained.

Stan looked worried. "Which arm birdy?"

Georgie waved his stub. "This one."

Stan relaxed slightly. "I know it does baby. That's called phantom pain. Your brain can't forget the pain it endured with that arm."

Georgie groaned. "Well I don't like it."

Stan kissed Georgie's head. "I bet not. I'm sorry Papa can't fix it."

Georgie shrugged. "Its ok. Just achey." 

Stan continued to rock the two and rub Georgie's back. Stan started to hum a lullaby that would always put Georgie to sleep when he was little. Georgie drifted off into a light sleep. Stan stayed in the rocking chair all night constantly checking Georgie's fever hoping it would come down even more each time. Bill came down into the living room around two am. 

"Babe? Are you coming to bed?" Bill asked softly. 

Stan looked up at Bill. "I don't think I can move. He's out cold."

Bill smiled softly. "I'll take him if you want."

Stan shook his head. "No, I think we're good. I like holding him."

Bill smiled softly. "You've become a mom you know?"

Stan giggled softly trying not to jostle Georgie. "I think I'm good with that."

Bill smiled settling on the sofa. "Well if you don't want to move I'll stay right here. Are you going to go to work tomorrow?"

Stan frowned. "Probably not. Georgie's fever has only gone down a little bit. Also I haven't slept yet."

Bill nodded. "I'll let you sleep in and I'll take care of him tomorrow."

Stan shrugged. "Hopefully he'll just rest all day. Get his strength back."

Bill nodded. "I hope so. Do we know what he's sick with?"

Stan shook his head. "I think its strep throat. He keeps coughing and his fever hasn't gone down."

Bill frowned. "Maybe he needs to see a doctor?"

"He has an appointment tomorrow." Stan smiled kissing Georgie's head. "He doesn't feel as warm."

Bill smiled standing and crossing over to Georgie and Stan. He gently creased Georgie's cheek. "Yeah he doesn't feel as warm. You've been with him all day?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah he slept most of it away but we watched some Disney movies."

Bill chuckled. "Your favorite." Bill leaned down and kissed Stan softly. "I wouldn't want to raise him with anyone else but you Stanny."

Stan smiled. "And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else Big Bill."


End file.
